


Failsafe

by whichlights



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Sad Ending, brain: major character death fic comin right up, i love to make myself cry, me: more platonic lloyd and kai content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: The mission went wrong and the place was falling apart.





	Failsafe

"We're not going to make it out," Lloyd muttered, leaning on Kai, wincing as a falling rock hit his leg. "Huh. So this is how the destined green ninja dies."

"Well, some say the world will end in fire," Kai grunted, looking around for an exit. The way they'd come in was blocked by rock. The two of them had gone into the inactive volcano in hopes of finding out information about where Wu was, but it turned out to be a dead end, with explosives. They had almost made it out when the rock around the entrance collapsed, and Lloyd got his leg caught in the rubble.

"There." Kai pointed to a hole in the rocky ceiling where the sky shined through. "That's our escape."

"I can't go any further," Lloyd panted. "I'm so sorry, I can't."

Kai helped him sit down, and kneeled beside him. Lloyd leaned against his shoulder. "This is the end." He waved falling dirt out of his eyes. He looked at Kai and smiled. "You were like the big brother I never had. Thank you."

Kai felt tears in his eyes, but he wiped them away, pretending it was dust. "Yah, I know," he muttered. "God... Lloyd, I'm so sorry."

"This isn't your fault. And hey, you and me, together until the end." Lloyd punched his shoulder playfully.

"Zane and I programmed the falcon to act as a failsafe," Kai blurted. "It works great, and it's supposed to bail us out if we ever get into a situation like this."

Lloyd looked at him. "That's... that's great." Then he asked, "What's the catch?"

"It can only save one of us, I'm so sorry," Kai whispered, and Lloyd looked away. "I'm so sorry, it can only carry one person at a time, because we ran out of time to do anything else, and by the time it would get one of us to safety the other would already be-"

"Buried under a collapsing volcano," Lloyd finished, and looked back at him, tears in his eyes. "It's okay."

Kai looked at him incredulously. "What?"

"It's okay, I don't mind. Save yourself." Lloyd smiled. "I promise I'll only think the best of you, right up until the bitter end."

Kai nodded. "Lloyd, I'm so sorry. You've always been my best friend."

"Are you crying?"

"No." It was true- Kai wasn't actually crying, he was just tearing up. Lloyd was freely letting the tears fall. "I'll miss you," he said.

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Kai looked up, and hoped the falcon was close enough to hear him. "Failsafe activate!" He took a deep breath and sealed his fate. "Save the green ninja."

The look Lloyd gave him was almost  _betrayed_. "What?"

"The falcon will be here soon, if it heard." Kai leaned back and breathed out.

"No, Kai, wait. You can't... but if I..." Lloyd choked on his words. " _No_."

The falcon swooped in, avoiding rocks and flying towards them.

"You thought I was going to save myself and leave you to die?"

"I would have saved you! I hold your life in higher regard than mine, I never thought..." Lloyd looked at the falcon, sitting before him. "Kai, I accepted  _my_ death. Not yours."

"I need you to say confirm." Kai wouldn't look at him as he rasped out the words.

"Why would I say confirm-" Lloyd's eyes widened. "No, wait!"

The falcon hopped up and perched on Lloyd's shoulder, and started to rearrange itself.

"Kai, what about your future in the ice," he said desperately. "If you die here, that will never happen."

"The future isn't set in stone, Lloyd. Maybe that was one possible future at that point. This is my future now."

"No!" Lloyd kicked as the falcon used its hidden thrusters to lift him into the air. "Failsafe save Kai! Save the red ninja! Fire ninja! Kai, make it save you!"

"Lloyd, if you don't go now, neither of will make it out! I'm sorry!"

"Not like this! Please, you can't die like  _this_!" Lloyd's shouts and sobs were getting farther away as the falcon flew away with him. 

The last thing Kai heard from him was Lloyd screaming " _please don't die, please I can't loose anyone else._ "

"I'm so sorry." Kai put his head in his hands.

Kai raised his head to look at the ceiling. The last of Lloyd's protests and sobs had finally stopped echoing. The place was falling apart, but one of them made it out. He smiled slightly to himself, let a single tear fall, and the rock above him collapsed.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands and screw my multichaps lets write this sad one shot


End file.
